


Popular And By Demand First Deleted Scene

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Popular And By Demand + Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: A scrapped idea that I at least decided should see the light of day. I considered implementing the RingFit Adventure characters into Popular And By Demand but because they're so tonally different from each other, it would have been awkward as Hell.Not Canon to the main storyline of 'Popular And By Demand'.
Series: Popular And By Demand + Deleted Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612123
Kudos: 2





	Popular And By Demand First Deleted Scene

_-_-_-_

"These ruins make a good rest stop for us. I can feel memories rushing back of when I was little and Saint Seiros was a welcomed sight for people," Flayn said with a smile now wearing dark hair much like Byleth's. 

"Yeah. There is an odd serenity here as well," Linhardt said as he bit his lip, "like an odd calm before a storm."

"At least the stone roof will give us some form of shelter," Claude chuckled as he looked over. He climbed up the stairs as he then paused. 

"Claude? What's wrong?" Jeralt asked with some concern. 

"I don't remember people reporting of any gold here. Specifically THIS gold ring with a strange bind around it," Claude then said as he lifted up a large golden trinket of sorts with a dark talisman wrapped over it. 

Sothis' eyes widened. She then gasped. 

"Claude. An ominous voice will begin to speak to you. Whatever you do… DO NOT LISTEN TO IT!" Sothis hissed. 

"Woah there," Claude stopped for a minute. 

Though Claude wasn't the one that could listen to the 'ominous voice'. That went to Sylvain instead who heard a deep growl from the ring go 'Remove the talisman. Set me free, and I can give you any wish you want'. 

Claude noticed Sylvain try to remove the talisman off of the ring as well, though was smart enough to start fighting him. 

"Sylvain! What are you doing?!" Claude shrieked. 

"Oh no! I remember what this all means!" Flayn said as she knew exactly what was going on but knew immediately it was too late. 

Sylvain broke the talisman and tore it off of the ring. As it did so, a sinister laugh echoed throughout the room, with everyone hearing it. Sylvain looked down and saw the talisman turn to dust in his hand. 

"Free… At last…" 

A large dark-colored dragon revealed himself, towering over the group like a human over a litter of a lapdog's newborn pups. His eyes were a deep red and his scales were varying shades of charcoal grey and purple. As he left, he broke apart the ruins leaving everyone with a gold ring, watching the overcast clouds turn from a light lilac color to a darker eggplant, the sun turning from white to a bright pink. It was like a solar eclipse was over the land. Luckily this strange moment was only temporary as seconds later the sky reverted itself back to light lilac clouds and a white little Sun. 

"What were you thinking! You fell for the enemy's trap, Svrengling!" Sothis hissed. Sylvain felt himself fall to his knees hard. 

"Okay, what the fuck was that?!" Jeralt hissed at Sothis as he felt himself begin to ache from such strange events. 

"That's the one and only Dragaux! To think we would wake up here in a place we clearly don't belong in! We need to stop him!" 

Everyone looked around the room to see where the new strange voice was coming from. Claude felt the ring vibrate but didn't quite understand why. It was Flayn who was the first to recognize the source of the new voice. 

"Kyaa!" Flayn shrieked. 

"Oh! Umm… This is a little weird. I didn't expect to see so many new faces!" the voice said as Claude looked down and realized that the ring grew a face and that face was speaking to him with his literally Aquamarine eyes looking up at him and the rest of the group like a babe looking up and around to see the adults looking down at it inside of a cradle. 

"WOAH!" Claude dropped the golden ring with the Ring beginning to float. 

"So where are we, anyway? You all look so… alien to me? Is it possible in one of my more recent feuds with Dragaux, we jumped… to a whole different planet?" The gold ring asked as he looked everyone over. 

"I knew it. We brought an unknown horror into these lands. Heaven only knows what will happen if someone makes contact with this 'Dragaux'!" Sothis felt herself hiss. 

"Looks like we have more than just the Empire to deal with now," Claude said as he crossed his arms. 

"So wait… You guys are trying to fight an ancient 'evil' as well?" The golden ring asked, his interest piqued. 

"You can say that, but 'evil' isn't REALLY what the Emperor is. 'Power hungry' is more accurate, but 'evil' depends on who you're talking to," Claude replied looking at the gold ring with some discomfort. 

"Oh my… Then chances are Dragaux may try to fight him too. I don't know how to feel to be honest," The Ring frowned. 

"Well, do you think we'll know where he is?" Sothis asked the Ring. 

"To be honest… I don't. He's probably lost and trying to find a way back. Poor guy… though it feels even worse. Dragaux wasn't always a bad guy. But… I need to know how to find him before he hurts anyone in this world… Even if it happens to be other terrible people," Ring replied as he stifled a sad expression. 

"He'll show up eventually. In the meantime, how about you try to get to know us. We're at least happy to help you find that Dragaux guy if it means protecting Fodlan," Claude replied as he anxiously looked at the ring. 

"You mean it?... And Fodlan… Ah. So this must be what this world is known as. I'll be sure to remember it while I am here," the Ring said. 

_-_-_-_-_-_


End file.
